The Stolen Computer
The Stolen Computer is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of Peppa's adventures, and the twenty-second episode overall. Synopsis An unknown crook steals Grandpa Pig's computer, so Peppa and George must find the crook. Plot Peppa, George, Alex, and Oreo-And-Eeyore are playing Uno when Grandpa Pig bursts in, sobbing. He wails that his computer was stolen. Oreo-And-Eeyore says that it must be narrowed down to six prime suspects. George is automatically proven innocent because he wouldn't even know the password. Eventually, the suspects are narrowed down to Sonicthehedgehog223, Willdawg14, Mateusz11113, MrsWhatever40, Quongus, and Jared Fogle. They interview Quongus first. Quongus explains that he flunked out of Computer Science, and that Grandpa's computer was old, so it couldn't have been him. Peppa explains that Grandpa had a Laptop, AKA, a Windows 7. Quongus says that it was likely either MrsWhatever40 or Mateusz11113. Next, they interrogate MrsWhatever40. She says she was just cleaning up in her store, and that she had been there all night. She proves her innocence by showing her a security camera tape of the night. After seeing the silhouette, they confirm it wasn't Jared Fogle either. Then, they head to STH223's treehouse. Most of the evidence that it was him pointed to the fact that his laptop broke way back in The Broken Computer. He says it was Willdawg14, because he had nothing electric left. Peppa and George head there next. Will proves his innocence by saying that he couldn't move that fast, bringing the two to Mateusz11113's house. He says he was focusing on a new console, the OPlay system. Willdawg14, Mateusz11113, MrsWhatever40, and Jared Fogle were proven innocent, so the crook was either Quongus or STH223. Due to all the evidence pointing to the latter, they assume it was him, which he was. Peppa says he must return it immediantly. But instead of giving it to him, he drops the laptop on the ground, and runs off. Transcript Intro card (Peppa, OAE, George and Alex are playing Uno) Peppa: Skiped you, Alex. Alex: Dang it! (Grandpa Pig bursts through the door) Peppa: What's up, Grandpa? Grandpa: (wails) Peppa: (annoyed) Your words, use your words. Grandpa Pig: (sobbing) Sorry, but my computer was stolen. Peppa: (sarcastically) Oh no. Alex: Peppa, you're being highly hypocritical. You stole my toys and George's toys all the time when I was little. Grandpa Pig: I'M OFFERING A CASH REWARD PLZ HELP ME FIND IT. Peppa: Say no more, I'm on it! George: Can I be a detective too Grandpa? Grandpa Pig: (groan) Fine, but only because you are literally a background character at this point. George: I am not! Grandpa Pig: You are! Even Ozarcusmapseae has more screentime than you, and he hasn't even here for the last six or so episodes. George: Whatever. (Peppa and George Leave) Grandpa Pig: So, got that HP on me. Granny: Yes, yes I do! (At Quongus's House) Quongus: What do you doofuses want? Peppa: Why do you always call us that? Quongus: Peppa, the only reason you're even in university is because you were so stupid and annoying. Peppa: Whatever, anyway, we're here to see if you stole Grandpa Pig's computer. Quongus: No! Course not. 'Thought you guys knew me. Peppa: Well we don't believe you if you did not stole his computer. George: Peppa, I have a mouth too! Peppa: Shut up George! George: RAHHH! Peppa: So, what are you interested in? Quongus: well i'm interested in cars and food. I wouldn't even think of taking a windows XP running on Bonzi Buddy- Alex: That was Windows 95/98. Quongus: Whatever. Anyways, it was likely MrsWhatever40 or Mateusz11113. Peppa: It should be you, are you ever on any computer-like device? Quongus: No. Sonicthehedgehog223: (Distant) Dude, you're a liar. We just played ROBLOX an hour ago. Quongus: Darn. George: It looks like he didn't do it Peppa. let's see if someone else stole Grandpa's computer. Peppa: Whatever, I've got my eye on you, Quongus. (Later at MWE's Doll Factory) MrsWhatever40: Hi guys what are you here for? Songs "The Perpetrator" - the Pig Family (except Granny, Daddy and Mummy). Continuity *Willdawg14 has nothing electric left but his XBOX One, likely a nod to Episode 10. **Additionally, Sonic's computer is still broken from that episode. Trivia *This is the third episode that Sonic appears in, but doesn't blow up Willdawg14's house. The first two times were "Dinner Disaster" and "The Virus". **Coincidentally, both episodes were back to back. Category:Fanon Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes